It wasnt your fault
by waterlooroadfan2012
Summary: What happens on the day Tom starts at the ED and goes to get milk.
1. The first day

**Hey guys this is my new story by the way Tom and Sam new each other before they both joined Tom isn't working in the ED intill later on you will find out why when you read people don't know they go out. Sorry if its bad but its my first casualty fanfic ever!**

It was Monday morning and Sam and Tom was getting ready for work. It was Toms first day working at the ED and he was highly grate full for the job offer because its stops him from flying. No one new Sam was dating not even Dylan so Tom and Sam was trying keep it as quite as possible. Tom sat on the side eating his breakfast when Sam came in,

"Tom can you go and get milk before your shift I have to go in early to day" She asked

"Yeah its at the top of my to do list" He replied

"See you later babes" Sam said before kissing Tom on the fore head.

* * *

It had been half an hour and Tom had just finished getting dressed and was now ready to go and get the milk. As he walked out of the shop he took off his head phones and pressed the button to wait for the little green man to come up. When it finally came up Tom started crossing he was half way across the road and a car came speeding up to fast for Tom to notice and went right into him sending him a meters up the street. The people of the public faces went grey as they saw the car just drive off. One person got there phone out and called for help and only a couple of minuets later the ambulance arrived and out cam Jeff and Dixi.

* * *

"Right we got a male early 20's we think injured in a hit and run incidence he is critical with head injury's he was koed and still is but that's all we no so far Sam, Fletch, Linda and Lenny want you in resus for this one and the rest off you on stand by got it... good" Zoe explained


	2. Authors note

Hey guys after one review saying I cant write I want to let you no i'm dyslexic I try my best im ok with what I can change but saying I cant write that maid my day I try my best with spell cheack but if anyone whants to be my beta reader for this story just say so in a review for this chapter many thanks,

Meg xx


	3. Dont leave me'

**Thanks for all the supporting messages I'm trying my best with spell check but heres the next chapter. (oh and sorry if I got all the sats things wrong :/ )**

Dixie and Jeff ran into ED

"Right this is our un known male suspected spinal injuries a deep gash to his head bmp 9 over 80 sats 8" Jeff said

"Tom" Sam said nervously

"You know him Sam?" Zoe said

"Yeah he's my 'house mate' "

"What's his full name?"

"Tomithy James Kent"

"Wait isn't he ment to be starting with us after?"

"Yes"

"Right can we get an MRI and CAT scan as soon as and call the surgeons there going to have to but plates in his leg I can see right to the bone" Zoe said before carrying on

"Sam go and take a breather you're too close to him"

"Ok" she replied before leaving the room and went into the family room she didn't know whether to call Toms parents not wanting to worry them about anything It was Tom's 30th in a couple of weeks he has to get better Sam had the day planned right out and then a surprise party at the end of the day with his family and friends he has to get better Sam kept saying in her head. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door,

"Come in" Sam said as Zoe came in with one of those 'I'm sorry' look that made Sam's heart go ten to a dozen,

"He's coming back from surgery now but there is another thing" Zoe said "He has been put into a medical coma I'm so sorry Sam" Sam's heart sank when the words came out . She looked out of the window and saw Tom getting taken back to a private room and rushed out to see him.

* * *

Once they were both on their own Sam whispered,

"Don't leave me Tom"

**A/N hope you liked it I know its short but its better than none ill try to start making them longer im trying to update all my casualty storys and start a knew one and post another one for my waterloo road one but I don't know when they will be up. Read and Review please oh and I know Tomothy is weird but that's me weird... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Very short chapter but I promise I have wrote more that should be up pretty much straight after this one read and review, Megan xx**

It had been a week and whilst Sam was holding Toms hand the machines start beeping  
and doctors came rushing in left right and centre and ordered her to leave at  
once she watched through the window them taking a tube out of his mouth. For  
the first time in a week she felt hope. She was just thinking about this when Zoe  
came out,

"Hi how is he" Sam said

"He's awake and stable"

"Can I see him"

Zoe just gave a nod of her head and warned it's not very pretty. She walked in  
and all that Tom had covering him was the hospital sheets his eyes were  
slightly open she walked to his bed side and took his hand,

"Don't you ever do that to me again"

He took his oxygen mask slowly and replied

"I'll try not to"

"You dare" she joked

At that moment Zoe came in with a 'I'm sorry' look and walked to their bed side

"We just checked you second CT scan done about half an hour ago and when  
you got ran over it completely shattered your nerve I'm so sorry Tom but you  
have been paralyzed hip down I'll leave you to soak it up and I'll come back in  
ten" just when she said the word paralyzed Toms and Sam's harts broke into  
a thousand pieces. Tom had many questions but the main one was will he have to  
quite work. Ten minutes pasted in silence and Zoe walked back in

"Do any of you have any questions?"

"Yeah I do" Tom said his voice still in shock then carried on,

"What happens about work"

"Well you will most likely still have your job but not as much  
responsibility at first and then if all is well you will have all the responsibilities  
you had before any more"

"No" Tom said. Sam hadn't said a word because she was still in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heres the next chapter if I don't get any more reviews ill take it as you don't like the story and stop it.**

It had been a month since the accident and lucky anoth they had got the guy last  
week. Today Tom was finally aloud to leave he had his own wheel chair he had  
stiches to his head but other than that he was ok. Sam and him was in reception  
when he pulled something he bought the day before the accident and then said,

"I didn't plan it like this and I would be getting on one knee but we both  
know what would happen if I tried but here I go Samantha Nicholas from the day I  
met you and said the cheeses chat up line ever I have loved you and you have  
been with me through all this so I was wondering will you marry me?" Tom  
asked

"Yes, yes hundred times yes"

At that point Fletch started whistling and even the patients were clapping even  
Dylan was maybe just maybe he has a hart. They got to Toms home and Sam had the  
biggest smile on her face. As soon as they opened the door Toms Husky puppy  
called Charlie came running up to him Fletch had had him at his house but when  
found Tom was leaving the hospital had dropped him back home so he would be  
there when he gets home. "Zoe said I can go back to work on Monday as long  
as I get rest over the weekend Sam you know you make me the happiest man on  
earth" he said

"What are you after"

"Nothing" he replied but she gave him one of those stairs and he  
replied

"Nothing but some food would be nice"

"I knew there was something is Mexican rice ok the stuff from Iceland"

"Yeah you know my favourite thing is Mexican"

It had been two days and they hadn't stopped talking about the wedding they  
decided they wanted it as so as so they planned on two to four months' time.  
Were Tom wouldn't be able to change in work into his scrubs he now had a big supply  
of them in his house and he's been hoping no one throws up on him at work. But  
who knows.

"Wake up hunny" Sam said gently shaking his shoulders he woke up  
straight away and turned his body to one side picking up his legs to the side  
if the bed before replying 'good morning' and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
Lucky he was a strong man so it was easy to get onto the wheel chair Sam had  
put her house up for sale and has been packing.

"I'm just nipping in the shower" Tom said. Lucky anoth when they got  
the news he was paralyzed they got a builder in to renovate it so it all would  
be easy to access and they had it all finished for when he got out. It had been  
half an hour since they woke up and now 7:30 they had to be in work for 8 they  
decided to start going not knowing how long it would take because of the wheel  
chair. But they got to the ED only 10 minutes late which was Sam's fault  
because she stepped in dog poop half way from Toms house so they had to go back  
to get new shoes. They walked in and saw all the doctors and nurses in the  
staff room and they both new what they were most likely talking about. They went  
in there and no one noticed

"So be as nice as possible he probably don't wanna talk about it" Zoe  
said

Tom gave a cough and they all looked

"Just letting you guys no I just wanna be treated like I used to" he  
said before going out to find his first patient. He went to the reception and  
called out,

"Ben Oakwood please" he called and a young boy and his mum walked up  
to him,

"If you would like to follow me" he had strange looks off the mother  
but I think she could see that it happened recently because he still had  
stiches on his face. He lead them into cubicles and told the boy to hop up on  
the bed Tom lowered the bed because he couldn't reach at the height it was at,

"What seems to be the problem" the boy was about to reply but the mum  
butted in,

"He was playing football and hurt his arm and he's been getting really bad  
pains in his belie after a ball got hit into his stomach"

"So you're a footy fan?"

"Yes" the boy replied

"Who do you support?"

"Liverpool"

"Me and you both, may I look at your arm?" The little boy nodded

"Do you play football?" The boy asked

"I did but I can't anymore"

"Why?" The boy asked

"Ben stop" the mum said

"No, no its ok, I got ran over last month and now I can't walk"

"Oh"

"See Ben it what happens when you run across roads" the mum said cheekily

"For your information it was a hit and run and I was at a crossing and the  
car came zooming up" at that point Tom was tamping and just left the  
cubical Zoe saw him,

"Tom what's happened you look like thunder"

"All I'm saying I'm not treating that patient with his mum there." He  
said that and went to the staff room he went to his locker and punched it  
adding another dent into it by then Zoe had already told Sam what had happened  
but Sam was really busy and asked Fletch to see if he was ok. Fletch walked in  
and went by Tom and placed his hand on his shoulder

"You all right Mate?"

"Yeah never been better" he said before going to make a coffee

"Want one?"

"Yeah sure" Fletch replied

"Thanks for looking after the dog"

"It's my pleasure but I think you may be having my kids about because they  
fell right in love with him"

"I'll have them any time you've done so much for us this last month, here  
you go" he handed him the coffee

"What are mates for ai" he said then carried on "how did your  
folks take the news?" Tom kept quiet,

"You haven't told them have you"

"I know it sounds stupid but I'm scared they always have thought of me as  
the bullet proof kid because no matter what happed to me I would always come  
out without a single cut... then this happens"

"There your parents they will except you"

"But the thing is there not my real parent" Tom just thought what he  
had just said and regretted it straight away

"What you mean"

"I'm adopted"

"Oh how long were you in care"

"From when I was 1 till I was 12"

"Do you know who your real parents are?"

"Nope and I don't really wanna no"

"Liston mate I gotta go back to work pub after work no ifs no buts got  
it" Tom just simply nodded his head and went back to work he decided just  
to do paper work so at the little island type thing he got all the paper work  
he needed. Sam was treating a girl called Cass and a boy called Rory.

"Tom"

"Uh hu"

"What do you think I should do next" she said showing him the x rays  
of Rory's".

"CT scan"

"But that could damage his eyes"

"Ok an MRI"

"That would still damage his eyes"

"Then why ask me"

"Less of it"

"You're not my mum"

They started arguing really bad now people just starred

"Well you can sleep in your own home tonight" Tom said

"I can't it's been sold"

"Its only been 3 days"

"Well that shows how better my old home was compared to your dump"

"If you're going to be like this give me that ring back" he said  
pointing to the wedding ring she chucked it on the floor knowing he wouldn't be  
able to pick it back up.

Tom stormed into the staff room Fletch came in after seeing what happened,

"Do you wanna stay at mine tonight you can bring Charlie we got a spare  
room"

"Yeah that would be great thanks mate"

It was the end of Toms shift and he went home to get what he needed and got  
Charlie and got some food for him and went to the ED to meet Fletch he tied  
Charlie to the wheel chair and Charlie basically pulled him there,

"Ready mate" Fletch said and they made their way to Fletches home it  
was really quite and a little awkward. They got there and they were greeted by  
one of Fletches children Adam,

"All right Adam Toms going to stay with us for a while and so is  
Charlie"

"Yay Charlie" Adam said and ran into the living room.

"Want a beer mate" Fletch asked

"Go on then"

They were just through the second bottles and they looked at the clock 12:00.

"We better hit the hay mate" Fletch said

"Yep were am I sleeping?"

"Downstairs first door on the left"

"Thanks" Tom said before calling Charlie and going to his room.

It was the morning and Tom had only just fall asleep all through the night he  
had just been thinking of what had happened Fletch opened the door and saw that  
he was asleep and went to get a black marker he drew a giant moustache and a  
mono brow took a picture then left him to sleep he was going to make up some  
story about him throwing up or something because he heard Tom mumbling last  
night so he knew he didn't get any sleep last night. He said his good byes to  
his family and left for work.

"Fletch where's Tom I heard he was at yours?" Zoe questioned

"He was throwing up so he's still at my house"

"Ok that's fine"

Fletch walked into the staff room and Sam asked him straight away

"Where is he?"

"At my home"

"Thought he was going to be too much of a chicken to come in"

"For your information he has been throwing up every were"

"Just excuses in my eyes"

Back with Tom

I haven't been feeling well all morning I have been getting pain all in my  
privates like real sharp pain. I just went to the toilet and I saw a lump I  
have to phone the hospital right now. I picked up my phone and called them not  
the ED because I don't want them knowing,

'Hello I need an appointment ASAP' I told them all the details and they said to  
come in this afternoon but the only bad thing was to get to the place I got to  
go through ED and at least some people would see me.

Everyone was now gone I put Charlie in the garden and set off to the hospital.  
He got into the ED and Sam saw him and stormed over Tom was so pale and had  
bags under his eyes,

"So you were pulling the sickie" Sam said

"I don't have time for this I got an appointment to make sure my heads  
ok" he just carried on. He went just outside of the room. When his name  
got called they took a look took some blood and said they would phone him. He  
just got to the car park when he had a huge pain in his stomach and he just  
passed out and fall out of his chair. Fletch saw this and ran to get help. Zoe  
and a couple of others ran out and got a trollie and got him on there they had  
just got him into resus when they heard him starting to gag,

"Everyone turn him on his side he's going to through up" they did so  
and it went all on Fletch's new shoes. Sam saw this and came in,

"What happened?"

"Found him in the car park what was he doing here?"

"I saw him earlier he said he had an appointment but I can't remember what  
for"

At that point Tom started to wake back up

"Hey Tom you alright" Fletch asked

"I... I guess so"

"Tom Sam said you had an appointment can you tell us what for because the  
one for your head are next week"

"I don't wanna say"

"Do you want us to go and you tell Fletch" Tom nodded. They all left  
the room bar Fletch,

"What's up mate?"

"This morning I had really bad cramps in my you no were I went to the  
toilet and there was a lump."

"Do they know if it's cancerous?"

"There phoning me back" right at that point Toms phone rang he  
answered it his face went pail. As soon as he hung up Fletch asked

"Not good news is it" Tom shock his head

"Do you want me to tell Zoe?" Fletch asked and Tom just simply nodded  
and Fletch went outside to Zoe,

"Zoe can I have a word" he whispered. She gave a nod and lead him to  
her office

"What did he say"

"Well he said basically he wasn't feeling well a lot of pain down stairs  
he went to toilet and found a lump he phoned the hospital and got an  
appointment and he went in and they said they would phone him back. They just  
did when we were in there and they confirmed its cancer" he replied slowly  
whispering and the end. It took a couple of minutes for Zoe to take this in and  
she finally replied

"What are they going to do about it" Zoe questioned. But just as he  
was about to answer Dylan busted in

"Its Tom he's gone into cardiac arrest". As soon as these words came  
out Fletch and Zoe rushed to resus Zoe then said,

"Phone surgery see if they have a place"

"What why does he need surgery" Sam questioned

Zoe and Fletch looked at each other and Zoe then nodded to Fletch telling him  
to tell her, "He's got prostic cancer"

"What why didn't he tell me" Sam said still in shock well she saw the  
introbating Tom

"He only found out this morning"

"Guys we got to get him to surgery or we will lose him" Zoe said.  
They all started to prep him when Dylan came off the phone

"There's no room in surgery but there are two free surgeons and there on their  
way down" every one side with relief when he said they were coming down.  
And just at that point they came running in only keeping some people aka Zoe,  
Fletch, Sam and Dylan. They got started straight away it was a quite complex  
operation but hopefully it will save his life. There were high tensions in the  
room but when the Surgeon asked Fletch to stich up. They new it was finally  
over... until...

The machines started beeping and Tom was going into cardiac arrest there's got  
to be something there missing. They started doing CPR and Zoe ordered another  
CT once they got him stable.


	6. I'm Sorry

"Right lets get him up to surgery stat" Zoe comanded and big mac just gave a nod. It took only a couple of minuetes to get up there when they got up there there was about six surgons waiting for him.

Sams PVO

Sitting in the family room is killing me. Thoughts flying around my head. Thinking what could have been without all this happening then i had to go and be a jerk to him and now he might not even hear me say sorry. I pull a letter out of my pocket from when me and Tom first met i read it with tears in my eyes,  
_'Dear my beautiful Sammy,_  
_Things here at base have been calm ish recently. But i have a gut feeling somethings bad is going to happen. Yesterday i met someone really im portent i met Prince William he's so down to earth i met him well we were training to use this new gun. It feels really weird and prity heavy. Hows things in Afghanistan i cant wait to see you again and camp. I hope your ok,_  
_Lots of love and all the best,_  
_Your beautiful boyfriend,_  
_Tom xx'_  
Reading this made tears form in her eyes but all thoughts interupted when the door opened with Zoe looking ratherly sorry,  
"I'm so sorry Sam he pasted away well we were operating"

**I have writen more this is just so threres suspence,**

**I'm sorry in advanced this chapter is really small and really bad grammer but the computer im on at the mo doesnt have spell checker. thanks for reading,**

**Megan xx (please Read & Review)**


	7. Authors Note 2

Hey guys if I get 2 more reviews the next chapter will be posted. A little birdy told me there's a huge plot twist.


	8. The twist

Sams heart sank what was she going to do now she got up to go and see him he was lead on the bed his head nicly stiched up. He looked so peacefull she still didnt know what was wrong with him when he went to surgery. But that was the last thing on her mind. She was woundering how to tell his parents when she thought she saw his chest go up and down. She just thought she was imagining it but then she saw it again and grabed her stetiscope and put it on his chest she could hear beats and quickly ran out to get Zoe,  
"Zoe Zoe hes breathing"  
"That cant be right he died in theatre"  
Zoe ran in and checked his pulse then said,  
"I dont belevie this hes come back to life Sam get Noel to page Ash, Tess, Charlie and Fletch"  
Sam did what she said and ran to reception she new just new Tom was a fighter. She saw Ash running down the corridor then Charlie then Tess and folowed by Fletch and by the looks of it he was on the other side of the hospital he was red and out of breath it could be that or hes just un fit. She new they wouldnt let her in there so she went to the relitives room and sat down. For a Saturday it was prity quite there was one family and her in the room the family consists of 4 people 2 children who had to be between 3 and 6 and 2 adults who had to be around 20's to 30's. She saw the little girl had been crying and was wispering the name Charlie. She was feeling sorry for them when Fletch came in and gestured Sam to come. She went out of the room and Fletch said,  
"Someones nagging to see you"  
He said this and lead her into resus and a huge smile went across her face seeing Tom all sat up. She ran over to him and huged him then said,  
"Dont you ever do that to me Tomithy"  
"I will try not to babes"  
"Im sorry for having ago at you earlyer"  
"Its ok it was half my fault to"  
"No it wasnt your fault"  
"And Sammy will you marry me"  
"Of course i will babes"

**Happy ending to this chapter i shell be back in about a week with the next chapter because as a couple of you guys no im in Bugsy Malone and were performing next week. There will be more i will try to wright wilst im not on stage. And ill update if i get 6 more reviews,**  
**Thanks for reading,**  
**Megan xx**


	9. So Sorry

So sorry havnt updated in ages this is just an authors note saying why...

well first of all today is the first day in 3 weeks I have been on the computer due to being band of it :/ and plus my so called best friend decided to play a game called lets guess the password on Megans phone and completely locked it out meaning I had to do a total reset of my phone and the next like five chapters were on it so I am corently re wrighting the chapters and also doing a one shot so a new chapter should be up as soon as,

So Sorry,

Megan xx


	10. Penblwydd hapus i chi

We just sat there for a while just staring into each other's eyes and they both had a huge smile over their faces. Then both their faces shot to the TV as the news reporter said 'A chance for paralyzed people to walk again' then carried on to say 'As a new operation has been made which is where they put a fake nerve in were the broken one is. Holby University are currently looking for people to try the operation. If you are interested phone the number below' Tom was the first to speak,

"I'm doing it"

"What but there are lots of risks"

"But if it means being able to have that first dance with you then I'm doing it"

Sam just nodded because once Tom gets an idea in his head there's no going back. The news report just ended when Zoe walked in,

"Got some good news if all goes well you will be allowed to go home later tonight and I guess you heard about the new operation?"

"Yeah and I want it" Tom said

"Ok I will get some documents sent off and you should hear back in a couple of weeks"

"And Zoe?

"Yeah?"

"I'm coming back to work on Monday"

"Ok but you are resting all week end"

"Ok"

A couple of days past

"Wonder if anyone knows it your birthday" Sam asked

"They should of got the memo"

"You sent a memo saying it was your birthday"

"No I was seeing how gullible you are" He said and laughed

"Come on Kent your first day back at work we don't want to be late"

"Yes boss"

It was a five minuet drive to the ED and it was really busy in the ED and they got straight to work helping anyone who they could. But much to Toms dismay Ben Oakwood and his Mum was there. Tom looked at who he was treating great he thought as his patient was Ben,

"Ben Oakwood please" They walked up to him then Tom continued "Right this way please" Once they got to the cubical,

"What's the problem?"

Once again before Ben could answer his Mum butted in

"He passed out at school"

"I did not pass out I was tired so I went to sleep" Ben said before running out of the cubical Bens mum went to go and chase him but Tom said,

"Leave it you have already done anoth I will go"

Throughout the day Tom had treated all sorts he managed to get Ben who had actually managed to get locked in a cupboard. He was just meeting Sam to go to the pub for a drink to celebrate his birthday he was glad in a way no one else knew. When they walked into the pub Tom was surprised to see all his work mates in there when he walked in they were all singing,

"Penblwydd hapus i chi, Penblwydd hapus i chi ,Penblwydd hapus I Tom Penblwydd hapus i chi"

"How did you guys ever learn that?"

"Well when you magically came back to life on your file it said your nationality was Welsh so we decided to learn the Welsh version of happy birthday"

The night was filled with loads of party games and a lot of drinking and they were all regretting the next day about the hang overs they were going to get.

**Thanks for reading if you feel nice please review sorry for the long wait but hopefully I will be updating more I just got to start wrighting more and sorry if you didn't understand the Welsh im welsh so I wanted to add it in as Tom being Welsh,**

**Meg xx**


	11. Headaches

Tom and Sam both woke up with banging head aches wich didn't help they had to get to work for 8 and it was 7:30,  
"Sam hurry up in there we got half an hour" Tom said banging on the bathroom door  
"I'm nearly done keep your nickers on"  
"There im done now hurry up" she said when she opened the door,  
"Your telling me to hurry up your not exactly Usain Bolt"  
Sam couldn't help but laugh at the last comment as she knew it was true. Around 20 minutes later they started to head off to the ED. By time they got there they were 5 minutes late and Zoe came straight over,  
"Were the hell have you been" She questioned  
"This person takes for ever in the bathroom" Tom said  
"Anyway you to are going to need overalls because your going to a school to do health and fitness with them and just talk about safety"  
"How can I teach fitness" Tom said  
"Well before the accident you used to absale and mountain bike correct" Zoe asked and Tom nodded and then said,  
"How the hell am I going to get changed"  
"Right ok scrap the idea about the overalls and just go in scrubs"  
"Ok wich school we going to" Sam asked  
"Waterloo road primary school"  
"But aint that school got a reputation" Sam questioned  
"No that's Waterloo road high this is a top school and a new building so it got a lift in it as well" Zoe said and they both nodded and then she said  
"Right take the 4x4 and here are the directions and once the school day finishes you guys can bugger off home" they both didn't think twice and went straight to the school and whilst Sam was driving Tom was telling her what they had to teach. It took about 10 minutes to get there and Zoe was right it looked really posh with an astro turth pitch and a MUGA wich stands for Multi Use Games Area it had a field of grass that had a bank on and clearly no one was allowed on the bank as it was so well kept on the on side of the school it had red tarmac type stuff on the floor and on the other side was stone slabs. All the way round the school just outside each classroom door was a balkeni were you could wait if it started to rain. The school was in the shape of a Y and looked like a supermarket a lot,  
"You ready" Sam said to Tom and he nodded and they went to main reception to collect their visitors pass and to sign in,  
"Hi where he from Holby City Hospital" Tom said to the woman  
"Ahh yes we have been expecting you. If you both just sign here and here are your passes I will get a student to take you to the hall" she said with a big smile and went to get two children. Not long later she came back,  
"This is Jess and Max. Jess and Max this is Dr..."  
"Nicholls" Sam replied  
"And this is Dr..."  
"Kent" Tom replied  
"Right do you want to show Dr Nicholls and Dr Kent to the hall"  
"Ok" They both replied in sync.

**Sorry that I havent updated in a wile but I got the next chapter ready I have been wrighting the next chapters for a while but didnt notice that I have actualy wrote the next phew chapters. Right time for my exuses 1. So much homework its unbeleviable 2. I recently become a published author but before that I was up to my waste in contracts and paperwork. So yeah not much of an exuse but hope you liked the chapter. 4-6 reviews then next chapter is posted :),**

**Meg xx**


	12. Emarasing!

"What year are you both in" Tom asked  
"Were in year 4" Max said  
"Here we are" said Jess. As soon as they went in Sam could feel the heat on her feet from under floor heating. When you looked to the right you could see a balkenie looking over the hall. All the kids just stared at them and then soon just carryed on talking. They got showed were to sit wich was just on the side were teachers were. The head teacher then walked in,  
"Borida bowb"  
"Borida Mr Jones borida frindi borida bowb" The kids replied  
"Right guys and girls today we have two visitors they come from Holby city hospital. I will let them introduce their selves. Over to you guys" mr Jones said  
"Hello everyone" Sam said and they all replied,  
"Hello"  
"I'm Dr Kent and this is Dr Nicholls but you guys can call me Tom and Dr Nicholls Sam." Tom said  
"Today we are going to be doing health workshops with most years but if you don't get to do it today then we are coming in a couple of days and you will do it then"  
'Warning Boss alert Warning Boss alert' Toms phone echoed the room making him go bright red he quickly got out of the room and saw some teaches shaking their heads,  
"Hello Zoe" Tom said

"Right ok but what about this?"

"Ok I will see if Sam wants to come she will probably say yes so see you in 10"

"Ok Bye" Tom said pressing the end button. He went back in and Sam came over and whispered,  
"What did she want?"  
"Tell me they want me for the operation there a space there she just asked me if I have eat and I said no so they can take me in half an hour"  
"But what about this?"  
"There sending Fletch and Lily out"  
"God help them with Lily" and with that they went over to the hall,  
"Sorry guys but we have to go but don't worry a funny nurse and a not so funny doctor is coming"  
They went to reception signed out and got back to the car and sped off.

**Thanks for reading hope you injoyed it,**

**Meg xx**

**(P.S. sorry if you didnt understand the welsh and that school is based on my old primary school (It wasnt private) and even tho im welsh my welsh spelling isnt the best basicaly there saying;**

**Hello everyone,**

**Hello Mr Jones hello friends hello everyone.**

**I always had to do that in Primary so glad I dont have to now!)**


End file.
